<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Doesn't Have to be Blood to Celebrate by SherryNataliaRedfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032658">Family Doesn't Have to be Blood to Celebrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/pseuds/SherryNataliaRedfield'>SherryNataliaRedfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Post-Resident Evil Revelations 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:36:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/pseuds/SherryNataliaRedfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has once again taken on another child, she meets an old workmate of Chris' and a family member comes back to see her. Claire hasn't exactly announced her birthday so will she get a surprise party or will it be just a quiet night in with her new adopted daughter. like every other day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Doesn't Have to be Blood to Celebrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/gifts">BelaDimitrescu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts">YougottheWongwoman</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Natalia, I can drop you off at school today if you’re ready on time?” a voice called through the girls' shut bedroom door.</p><p>The young girl climbed out of her bed and opened her door to see a smiling redhead. She held up a school uniform for the girl to grab.</p><p>“Washed and ironed for you,” the redhead told her.</p><p>The young girl took it and then frowned, “Thanks Claire, I didn’t know you ironed.”</p><p>“Who else do you think does your clothes crease-free?” Claire asked smirking.</p><p>“Sherry, maybe, you’re not exactly a master with the iron.”</p><p>“Last time I checked she hasn’t been here for a few months or is there something you’re not telling me,” the young woman narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Nope,” the girl just gave the young woman a small smile.</p><p>“I’ll see you in the kitchen for your breakfast,” Claire shook her and headed into the kitchen.</p><p>She grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and put a pot of coffee on as she did every morning, grabbed a bowl put out the box of cereal, and placed them both on the table with a glass of milk for Natalia. It didn’t take long before the young girl appeared with a brush in one hand and bobble.</p><p>“Let me get your hair done and then eat,” Claire demanded playfully.</p><p>She placed Natalia in front of her and brushed her dark long hair off her face. The young girl had now got thick blonde streaks from where Alex had tried to come out but that is a story for another time. She pulled it tightly into a high ponytail and secured it with a bobble. She then wrapped a wide silver satin ribbon which matched her grey uniform around the bobble and fastened into a bow, leaving enough length for the tails of the bow.</p><p>Once Claire had finished her coffee and Natalia her breakfast the woman grabbed her jacket and keys and headed into her SUV. She dropped Natalia off at school and headed over to a small posh area with a set of flats. She parked just outside one of them and made her way into the building going to the fourth floor.</p><p>She knocked and then waited for an answer which wasn’t long. A young woman a little older than herself answered. She had long blonde hair still that fell passed her shoulders and a fringe that parted to each side of her face.</p><p>“Jill Valentine isn’t it? Chris has told me all about you.”</p><p>“Jill narrowed her eyes and pointed at the redhead, “Claire,”</p><p>Claire smiled and nodded, “Chris told me you were coming out of rehab. Seen as Barry and Chris can’t make it, I thought I would come instead.” </p><p>“How are Barry and Moira?” Jill asked motioning for Claire to come in.</p><p>“After Barry took your advice, they both seem to be doing ok,” Claire confirmed.</p><p>“Chris told me about Natalia. How is everything going with her?” </p><p>Claire sighed, sitting down next to Jill on her two-seater settee. “She’s doing ok. I think the nightmares have started to die down a bit. Barry was supposed to be taking her on but I think he had his hands full with Moira and Polly. So I thought I would take her off his hands for a bit since I’ve been through the same thing with Sherry.</p><p>“Well I’m guessing any child would be proud to you their guardian,” Jill smiled, placing a hand on Claire’s arm. She then walked into the kitchen and come back with two bottles of beer. She passed one to Claire. Sat back cradled her drink in her hand before deciding to ask, “Has there been anyone since Neil?”</p><p>Claire turned to look at the blonde her eyebrows raised. “Chris has been filling you in. To be honest no, at the minute I have my hands full with Natalia and her boyfriends,”</p><p>“That bad huh,” Jill looked intrigued.</p><p>“All I know is they ask her out but she rejects them. I just don’t want her to end up like me, alone,” Claire leaned forward resting her arms on her legs, twirling the liquid still left in the bottle.</p><p>Jill shuffled her body closer to the redheads. She placed a hand on her knee. “You won’t end up alone. There’s going to be someone out there that doesn’t die or try to kill you, how about Leon? I heard you two were pretty close once upon a time.”</p><p>Claire’s head shot up fast, “Leon, no way, I mean he’s a great guy but with him, it’s just business, not pleasure and I don’t see him and me in the future with kids. Look how it ended with Sherry I felt like I was sharing custody with him.”</p><p>“What about you? How come you haven’t asked my brother out yet,” Claire smirked.</p><p>Jill removed her hand from the other woman’s knee. She put the bottle in her left hand so she could wipe her fringe out of her eyes.</p><p>“He’s not really my type and anyway I think he prefers younger women plus I love my job too much. I mean I’m back working for the BSAA and I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p>“My brother and Leon seem to be similar in every way,” Claire’s face suddenly lit up and she turned to look back at Jill.  “Are you doing anything later?”</p><p>“Actually I am, I’m meeting a friend,” Jill whispered a sorry. “Do you want to stay for lunch,”</p><p>Claire’s smile fell. She turned to look at her watch on her left wrist and tried her best to put on a fake smile, “I would but I told Natalia I’d be home by the time she got back. She’s trying this whole wanting to do things for herself and it’s embarrassing for me to be picking her up.”</p><p>“From what I’ve heard from Barry she seems to have come a long way.”</p><p>“I’ve told her if there is anything bothering her anytime to talk to me when she’s ready. For the summer holidays, Barry and Moira have asked her if she wants to visit so I will have a whole summer free to be an adult again,” Claire laughed.</p><p>“You love it though. “ Jill hit Claire on the arm then held her hand out for the young woman’s empty bottle. She stood up and headed into the kitchen “I remember when Chris told me you had adopted Sherry. I couldn’t believe it I mean you went from a rebel to an adult.”</p><p>“I had to help her she had no one. Chris did do something right, he was always there for me.” Claire told the blonde who was now stood in the doorway.</p><p>Jill gave Claire a reassuring smile. The redhead collected her belongings and left Valentine's residence.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire had been back home for a few hours, cleaning up and sorting out any paperwork she had leftover from Terra save. When she started working for Terra save she found it hard to juggle motherhood, her personal and work life because once she started dating Neil he had her working every shift possible so it gave her little time to bond with Sherry. Lucky for her though they both used to make sure to find time in their schedule for them to spend time together, now she is off doing her own thing, she does come back to stay at Claire’s sometimes.</p><p>“I’m back,” Natalia called from the hallway, hanging her coat up and putting her bag on the floor. Claire had told her hundreds of times to take it into her bedroom out of the way but she never seems to listen neither did Sherry when she was younger they seem to be similar. Claire was just scared Natalia might take after her just like the blonde did. </p><p>“Hey, how was school?” Claire greeted as she usually did. </p><p>“The usual,” Natalia shrugged.</p><p>“Have you got any homework?”Claire questioned.</p><p>“No not today but they said we would be getting some tomorrow,” Natalia told the redhead walking over to the fridge to grab a snack.</p><p>“Don’t forget dinners at 4 pm,” Claire called to Natalia as the young girl slipped past her to go upstairs.</p><p>Natalia turned back, “Claire, can we have takeout tonight?”</p><p>Claire pretended to think about it, “I guess we could.”</p><p>A knock was then heard at the front door, Claire furrowed her eyebrows. “I didn’t know we were expecting anyone.”</p><p>She walked over and opened the door to her surprise a young blonde stood on the step.</p><p>Claire smiled to herself, “Sherry it’s so good to see you.”</p><p>Claire held her arm out for a hug, just as she embraced the young girl she noticed someone else walking up behind her. She broke the hug and waited for the other person to get closer. “Jill, what a surprise I thought you were meeting a friend.”</p><p>“I am, someone has to make sure you don’t get up to any good while Chris is away.” </p><p>“I’m not five,” Claire rolled her eyes and motioned for them to come in.</p><p>“We brought food and presents,” Sherry confessed pointing to the bags in Jill’s hands.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have,” Claire took them to the kitchen.</p><p>“We didn’t want you to spend your birthday alone,” Sherry looked disappointed.</p><p>“Hey,” Natalia called, her arms folded across her chest.</p><p>“Sorry, I just meant you need to be with family and friends,” Sherry winked to Natalia, “By the way Chris sends his love.”</p><p>“You’ve met?” Claire questioned, trying to help Jill with the food just to get pushed aside.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you?” Sherry asked confused. “Well, the mission you told me to avoid took me to China. I bumped into him there and Leon as well.”</p><p>“So everyone must have been following the same lead,”</p><p>“Enough about work, dinner is ready,” Jill told them putting the last of the food on the table.</p><p>Claire and Natalia sat on one side of the table while Jill and Sherry sat on the opposite side. They all sat chatting while they ate the takeaway. The sky started to darken and the day seemed to come to an end pretty fast.</p><p>“Presents now?” Natalia asked excitedly.</p><p>“I think now is ok, while we're still young,” Jill jokingly said.</p><p>“Me first,” Natalia grabbed a gift-wrapped box.</p><p>Claire took and lifted the lid off, “You know I’m not Texan,”</p><p>“I know,” Natalia laughed, “It’s if you take me to school anytime, you can now take me in style and no one will see those wrinkles,” Natalia poked at Claires' face.</p><p>Claire slapped her hand away lightly, “I’m only 35,”</p><p>Sherry passed hers over next, Sherry’s was a little smaller and it was in wrapping paper this time. Claire UN wrapped it fast.</p><p>“Sherry, wow, um thanks,” Claire picked up a small framed picture of her and Sherry a year after raccoon city. Sherry still a young girl sat on the back of Claire’s bike while the redhead stood in front of it. She felt tears forming in her eyes but quickly wiped them away before they fell. She then felt small arms wrap around her waist looking down she noticed a smiling Natalia.</p><p>“Here, this one you might want to wait while you find someone to share them with.”</p><p>“What like you?” Claire smirked.</p><p>“You might want to open it before I answer that question,” Jill tried to hold her laugh back.</p><p>“It was a rectangle gift box, taking the lid off, Claire’s eyes widened at what she saw. She held up a luxury lingerie set.  After the presents and cake were shared out, Jill headed back home but before she could get into her flat she heard a beep coming from her phone. Taking it out of her pocket, she noticed she had one new message. Opening it she read,</p><p>
  <strong>So how about it?</strong>
</p><p>Jill just smiled to herself and replied.</p><p>
  <strong>Maybe ;)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>